Out in the Open
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Maryse/Kelly Kelly. Femslash..if you dont like it dont read it. The playgirl and the innocent sweetheart. Maryse is a messed up and then all this had to happen to. read and review please


**Quick little oneshot...Maryse/Kelly Kelly. Another one for you kaitlin...lol. South of nowhere gave me a lot of inspiration for this one. Read and review everyone...please? if you like it i'd like to hear your thoughts**

Maryse hadn't always been such a tramp, but once one man walks out on you, they all do. His name was Rick, a cocky prick who fucked around on her one to many times…people didn't get how he could do it to her. She was so gorgeous and perfect, but what Maryse didn't get was how he could do it when he owned her heart…something she didn't give to anyone else before or since then.

Now days she had switched teams, flip flopped on her upbringing and found herself fawning over the same sex. Her shrink told her it was because men reminded her of what Rick did to her, Maryse thought it was because a penis wasn't a very attractive appendage. Whatever the reason she found herself in bed with as many women as she could get her hands on, no pun intended…ok maybe it was intended.

"Wow." The red head stated, coming up for air from under sheets for a little breather. "You weren't kidding when you said all night…" A sexy smirk formed on Maryse's face when the girl spoke, hell no she wasn't kidding…she had a determination when it came to her women and a libido like no one she'd ever met. She chuckled at the little toy in her bed before she got up and grabbed her t-shirt off the floor, pulling it over her head. The static did nothing for her already messed up hair but she didn't have time to fix it, it was time to bail.

"Where you going?" The girl asked propping herself up to watch Maryse move around gathering up her garments. "Lunch with a friend." She replied, looking back for a second before finding the door handle. "No good bye kiss?" her plaything inquired. "Nope…" Maryse said to her. Putting it bluntly always worked best…it shouldn't be a huge surprise that she was taking off once she got what she wanted. Hell, if the boys could do it so could she. "What's that suppose to mean?" The girl asked jumping out of bed still in the buff to throw herself in front of the door. Maryse hated when they decided they wanted to talk about the situation, she just wished they would shut the fuck up…everything was so much better when they weren't saying anything at all. "Well…" Maryse started, "I just fucked you…and now well…" She pushed her aside so she could access the door. Looking as deep in thought as she could she spoke, "…I guess now comes the chucking you part." The girl looked so shocked, all Maryse could do was laugh on her way out the door. "By the way have your ass out by 12:30 I'm not paying for a second day for some cheap piece of ass!"

Maybe she was being harsh, but she didn't need no stalker…Randy Orton was close enough. 'Speak of the devil' she thought as his name appeared on her caller id. She opened the phone to answer and flipped it closed again; if she told him once she'd told him a thousand times, how much did he need to hear… "I'm a lesbian and I'm not interested." She assumed that he wanted to flip her, a game she enjoyed partaking in herself. But it wasn't going to work no matter how much he felt he needed to sleep with EVERY diva. It was somewhat funny though, especially when people referred to her as the 'female Randy' but hey they probably slept with a lot of the same women. The phone rang again, but the cute music blearing from the tiny speaker let her know that it was not a horny male but her road buddy, Kelly Kelly. "Hello?" She said flipping her hair in the wind as she continued to walk down the street. "Hey, it's me Kelly…you on your way, I'm lonely and tired of waiting for you." The innocent voice said. "Sorry I had to…." Maryse thought for a moment before she finished that sentence. "…Take out the trash, but I'm rounding the corner right now." Kelly spotted Maryse just before the café fence and hung up her cell phone. Making her way inside the enclosure she sat down across from Kelly. "Sorry I'm late…" She told her taking in a breath of the cool summer breeze. "It's fine," Kelly responded. "I ordered you the usual it should be here soon."

She smiled at her from her seat; she was glad that she had ordered her the food she was eating. Her French accent always got in the way of properly describing what she wanted, she knew her English but most of it didn't come across right. "So mes amis, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kelly suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I didn't know who else to talk to about this so I thought I'd come to you with it…" Maryse nodded, of course she could come to her with it, they were best friends…actually Kelly was her only friend. She didn't let anyone else get close, Maryse didn't want anyone knowing anything personal about her…it could only be used against her. But for some reason Kelly was an exception and right now she was terrified that her friend was about to tell her she was switching brands in the draft.

"I think I'm like you." Kelly finished. Maryse froze, "Like me? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She watched a lump move down the girl's throat; it looked as though she was about to vomit her next words. "IthinkI'mattractedtowomen." She blurted in one fast and run together sentence, probably so she wouldn't change her mind. Obviously Maryse was taken back, that was not what she was expecting and Kelly, well she looked like her dog just died. Taking a sip of water Maryse decided to address what had just been spilled. "So…why come to me with all this?" Kelly brightened for a moment. "Cause your so out…and in the open." She continued, her pretty face swelling with excitement.

Well Maryse didn't think she would have been quite so "open", as she put it if it wasn't for Mickie James. A dynamo in the sack but discretion was not one of her best qualities. She got obsessive…calling her her girlfriend; talking to herself in third person and going as far as calling her Trish (she was flattered but highly creeped out). One restraining order later and she sang like a canary…and that my friend is how she got so "open".

"So why now? Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Maryse asked, allowing herself to momentarily break down her walls to give a shit about somebody else. She was concerned for her; she knew how she was feeling…she remembered the first time she told one how she felt. Kelly gave her a nervous eye; pushing her food around her plate "I dunno, just nervous I guess." Maryse looked at her, afraid that at any minute she could fall apart. "Why?" The French woman asked. "I dunno, I'm a lot of things...I'm nervous and excited, anxious, tense, indecisive, shaken, ambitious...but most of all?" Kelly turned away, unable to look her friend in the eyes. "Ya?" Maryse asked leaning in over the table, to touch her hand in comfort. "…I'm just scared."

What on earth did she have to be scared of? She shouldn't be scared of coming out, in today's society it was more accepted and I'm sure it wasn't of her family because it wasn't like she saw them that much anyway. And any woman would love to have Kelly in there life. She was sweet and caring, an angel with a pretty face. "Scared? Of what?" She asked still confused. "I'm scared that I'm never going to feel like this again…I'm afraid that I'm never going to love anyone else…like I love you." Kelly confessed rubbing Maryse's hand that was still holding hers. The exotic woman couldn't believe what she was hearing, they had been riding together for months. They did everything together and she had not seen this coming. "Why?" Maryse asked again, looking at her for some answer. "The way you are, your funny, charming, intense, dangerous, experienced, gorgeous and most importantly your nothing like me." The French Canadian couldn't handle what was happening, her best friend was in love with her. She had a point they were polar opposites, maybe they could counteract each other well but love was something she didn't do, love was something she gave up on a long time ago. If she allowed anything to happen between her and Kelly everything would change, she didn't want to loose her over an attraction. She couldn't give her her heart, it was already broken and even that cute smile of hers and her tiny little dimples couldn't fix it. Kelly attempted to break her from her thoughts… "Say something, anything…"


End file.
